The best gifts
by Dark Mican
Summary: My first  Gaanaru! Sakura hates me, Sasuke likes me... Kyuubi tousan wants me happy, Sakura wants me sad, but who will love me for the rest of my life? who will give me the most best gift?
1. Chapter 1

Mican: YAY!!!! Its almost Naru-chan's b-day!!!

Itachi: -smirk-

Mican: This is an advance b-day fic for Naru-chan!!

Oh…and don't worry, more stories will come!!!

**Disclaimer: Mican does not own Naruto and characters!!!**

**Warning: Slight Sakura bashing…**

-------------------------------------------

Tell me more……… 

Is this all worth it?

"Sasuke……anou, this is for me?" Naruto asked timidly.

"Hn dobe, you don't like it?" ask Sasuke frowning,

This….my friends is the legendary angel, Uzumaki Kazama Naruto, Blue/cobalt/cloudless blue/deepest ocean/blue sapphire eyes shining, Angelic heaven spinned blonde hair reached on his mid-back tied in a high stiff ponytail, Perfect effeminate lean body, tan arms wrapped around a big teddy with 'Sasuke's property' written on the teddy's back, tan legs visible on his short white fluffy shorts and add with an overly big jacket on his lean body, adds the innocent-fuckable-sexy-nosebleed-worthy view….

While the raven here, by the way, is named Sasuke Uchiha, the 'Uchiha survivor'. His clan murdered by his very own brother, making his brother who was really innocent framed for murder, The young Uchiha by the way, has normal Turtle neck Blue shirt with an Uchiha symbol proudly showing off in his back and plain white shorts, He wears the expression that clearly says I-am-better-than-you look and touch-me-and-you-die in just one emotionless face. Oh..not realy emotionless, he also has that damn Uchiha smirk plastered on his gorgeous face…

"Or..is it just…My gift is too good to be left with a dobe like you?" leered Sasuke,

As you can just see, our dear Naru here, was tightly holding Sasuke's teddy, and he knew that Theres a writing on it that states Sasuke's property,

Don't get me wrong, When they were still kids, Naru really really likes Sasuke, then it change to crush then to love, but when time flew by, The love the crush starts to fade away, just like how wind carries everything,

Naru assumed that the wind.. since that was his element doesn't want him to end up with Sasuke soo, he tried to think that he likes Sakura,

Don't get me wrong again….

Naru-chan hates that pink…nuisance!

She's annoying,

She's a slut

And she's probably a whore!!

Naruto even bet that Sakura would open up her legs for anyone…

Speakin of the devil,

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto and Sasuke cringed damn that pink blob just broke their eardrums!!!

Naru, feeling brave more than ever 'coz he's sick of the shouting 'sasuke-kun' here and there decides to speak

"Oi…Sakura-chaaaaaaaaannnn!!! Could you please stop talking about Sasuke? Its always Sasuke here and there!!!" Naruto whined

Sakura upon hearing this, snapped her head to look at Naruto and glowered

"Urasai bakaa!! You're just jealous just because Sasuke-kun looks soo cool; and he got many suitors fanning over him while at you…"

Sakura sneered

"You're a fag boy!! Hahaha!! I bet you even lost your virginity at such young age!!"

Sakura laughed merrily, Why didn't she think of that before? One embarrassment for Naruto coming right up!!!

Tears started to gather in Naru's beautiful breath-taking eyes,

Why don't Sakura just leave he alone?!

Why does everyday, her words got worst and worst!!!

Naru clenched and unclenched his hands,

Sakura's gonna pay….

----------------------------------------

Mican: tell me if I have to continue!!!

Read and review people!!!!


	2. Happy bday to me or to you?

Mican: ohhhhh…. Sooo It actually turned out to be two-shots…….

Itachi: nande?

Mican: only a few reviewed……-sniff-

Itachi: -growls-

Mican: life isn't good…….

Disclaimer: Mican does not own Naruto and characters, although, she own the plot and this cute little tenshi Naruto foxy!!!!

**---------------------------******

**The best gift ever!!! Chapter 2**

Sakura sneered

"You're a fag boy!! Hahaha!! I bet you even lost your virginity at such young age!!"

Sakura laughed merrily, Why didn't she think of that before? One embarrassment for Naruto coming right up!!!

Tears started to gather in Naru's beautiful breath-taking eyes,

Why don't Sakura just leave he alone?!

Why does everyday, her words got worst and worst!!!

Naru clenched and unclenched his hands,

Sakura's gonna pay….

**-------------------------------******

Sakura's gonna pay……….

And she'll pay in hell

After that thought, Naruto grinned deviously,

But then, who wants to be caught grinning when they're supposed to be mad?

So he just smirked lightly and slowly left,

**Sasuke-s POV**

You're a fag boy!! Hahaha!! I bet you even lost your virginity at such young age!!" I heard Sakura say,

Then Sakura laughed merrily disgusting me….

Tears started to gather in Naru's beautiful breath-taking eyes,

Naruto clenched his tiny cute fist and sneered at her, soo unlike my dear Naru

'_Sakura's gonna pay'_

I though, not noticing that me and the dobe actually thought the same…..

I saw him grin deviously, possibly thinking of a prank but he hid it like he normally does,

But then, the most surprisingly thing came…. HE SMIRKED!!! HE BLOODY SMIRKED!!

Wow... I actually can' t believe that cute and sexy can be one…

I listened to my thought and nodded,………

Not noticing that that dumb bitch actually called me and asked me something

"YATTA!!! SASUKE-KUN!! I KNOW YOU LOVE ME VERY MUCH!! TRUE LOVE WINS ALL!!!!! Muahahahaa !! Date with Sasuke-kun!! Date with Sasuke-kun!!"

The bitch shrieked…

Wait…

WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?!!!!!!!!

D-D-DATE?!!!!!

WHEN DID I AGREE TO THIS FOOLISHNESS?!!!!!!!!!!!!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**END OF SASUKE'S POV**

**Bitch POV (AKA: SAKURA)**

YAY!!!!! Sasuke's finally going out!! With me!! The most beautiful girl in Konohagakure!!!

Muhahahahhahahahaaaaaaa!!!!

I rule bitch!!!!!

(Insert inner Sakura pumping her fist in the air)

Che!!

I'm actually glad that Naruto-baka left us!!

Whooo!!

Some alone time with my Sasuke-kun!!!

**End of Bitch POV (AKA: Sakura)**

Soo..After minutes of minutes of minutes,

Of torture of course,

Led Dear Sasuke to his humble yet spooky home….

The Uchiha complex

-Sigh-

The younger Uchiha opened a box full of fox plushies and hugged one tightly and securely around his muscled and toned chest

The younger Uchiha sighed,

Once again…

Thinking…

How soft is Naruto?

Is he as soft as this fox plushie?

His hair looks shiny and soft. So inviting…

Is it heavenly soft?

His pump lips soo pink and full,

Even women's can't compete

His cute little button-nose,

Ready to be pinched,

How I wonder what looks underneath that shaggy jumpsuit…

My hands and mouth itching, ready to burn the orange equipment that called clothes…

Sasuke sighed irritably,

His thought not going anywhere

Its all Naruto this and Naruto that

Although, What name shall I print on his butt after we become an Item?

GAHH!! Stop thinking baka!!

(Insert Chibi Sasuke hitting him)

I better get some sleep and sleep for hours..maybe I can even sleep pass the date!!!

You're a genius Sasuke!!! you're a genius!!!

(Insert Chibi Sasuke patting him)

Hmmm… Good sleep is needed indeed…

_**End of Sasuke's POV**_

**Lets see what's happening to Naru-chan….**

'Happy birthday to me…

**Happy birthday to you..**

Happy birthday…

**Happy birthday……'**

**Happy birthday to you/**Happy birthday to me!!

While Naru was singing…

And being depressed…

He didn't notice that someone sneaked up to him…

Until…

"Happy birthday Naruto-kun.."

The stranger said softly

Naruto jerked his head.. **( A/N: A little too fast too.. I swear his head can fly off…no pun intended)**

"G-Gaara………"

The said person was standing there…

Holding a bunch of flowers and presents

His faded Green teal eyes gazing at Naruto softly..

He still resembled the Panda by putting some eyeliner on…

His lips slowly lifted up to a small smile

…………………………………

And…. That was the most beautiful thing that Naruto ever saw………

…………………………………………

"Gaara-kun… What are you doing here?"

Naruto asked timidly..

"Temari nee-chan told me that its your b-day and I came as Fast as I can…"

Naruto nodded dumbly

Crystalline tears lining up at the edge of Naruto's baby blue/cerulean eyes

Naru rushed to Gaara and snuggled him..

"Thank you Gaara y-you just made my Birthday…. Nicer"

Gaara wrapped his hands around the quivering frame and let a small sad smile out

"I'll always be here Naru-chan"

Naruto smiled genuinely

Bad day actually turned good day!!

"Happy birthday to you…

Happy Birthday too you….

Happy Birthday…

Happy Birthday…

Happy birthday to you…"

Gaara handed Naruto a red colored box and opened it…

A red fox plushie!!

"Another one!!" Gaara handed him a baby blue colored box and Naru opened it yet again…

Inside that box lies a chocolate cake!!

Gaara smiled again

"Happy Birthday Naru…. Make you wish"

Now its time for naruto to smile

He thought…

'_I wish… I'll spend my eternal life with… Gaara-kun…'_

After that thought,

Naruto blew that candles and softly kissed Gaara

Of course!!

This shocked Gaara because it's his first

Soo Gaara didn't respond and Naru was greatly saddened

Pouty pink lips disconnected with pale pink ones

And with that disconnection…

Gaara already missed it….

So he smashed his lips with Naruto and kissed him aggressively

The smaller male gladly kissed back

Gaara licked Naru's bottom lip and he (Naruto) opened up his mouth obediently

Gaara sucked and licked at every sides

Naruto taste Delicious!!!

He taste of cinnamon and honey

Hmmmmm… Delicious!!!

While Naruto is fairing well too!!

He battled Gaara's tongue and never did he know that mixing your saliva with someone is this fun!!

They continued to lick and nips until they fell over the bed…

When Gaara reached up to Naru's t-shirt to take it off..

He took a glance on Naru's face and saw that…

Naruto's sleepy

'_-Sigh- next time then'_

Gaara thought sadly…

' _Oh…but I still haven't finished my other work..'_

With that thought, Gaara smirked sadistically

------------------------------

Four hours of long wait.

9:00 pm

-----------------------------

Sakura skipped merrily

Why? Because another hotty is on Konohagakure!!

Sakura felt electric tingles going up and down on her spine

She giggled again

After she sat down on an old bench,

Sakura waited patiently

------------- . 

At the bushes

----------- . 

A certain sandman crouched down and casted a gengutsu on the unforgiven girl..

----------------

Sakura's

-------------

I saw Sasuke-kun and Naruto-baka walking up to me

Ahhhh!!!!!

They're holding hands!!

And sasuke-kun's smiling!!!

What did that Baka do?!!!!!!!!

I saw them getting nearer and I shrieked

"Hi Sasuke-kun!!!"

In my loud yet seductive voice

Sasuke-kun and Naruto-baka didn't even look or glanced up to me!!

My blood boiled

I turned my head to the side and ignored them

'_smoochhhhhhhhh'_

"huh?"

I turned my head slowly and I just saw the apocalypse

Sasuke's kissing Naruto-baka!!!!!!!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-------------------

Gaara's

--------------------

Shit!! That woman shrieked like a banshee!!

Need…to…kill…..

Gaara controlled his sands and set them on Sakura,

Covering her whole frame

"Subakuu souso!!" I cried

Blood splattered everywhere and I cringed

Oh well…

I ordered the sand once again to cover up the blood

I walked home….

Home with Naru

My dear Naru

**Owari!!!!**

Mican: I cant believe its finished!! It took me a lot of time who should have been there for Naru…

Guessed its Gaara…. Never thought of Gaara did you?

Itachi: WHY ISNT IT ME?!!!!!! IT SHOULD BE ME!! ME!!!!!!!!!!!

**Connection to Mican cut…**

**Sorry for the inconvenience**


End file.
